Amour, âmes et putréfaction
by octo
Summary: Personne ne s'était donné la peine d'étudier les détraqueurs. Si les sorciers l'avaient réellement fait, ils ne seraient pas aussi apeurés par eux, constatant qu'ils avaient les mêmes réactions que les autres créatures magiques.


_Tout a commencé lorsque j'ai lancé une parole malheureuse sur la digestion des détraqueurs. Je n'aurai réellement pas dû. Heureusement qu'Archimède n'était plus là, ce soir, sur Skype, sinon, elle serait en train de pleurer de rire ou de consternation._

_Nanola et Mirabelle31 m'ont forcé à écrire ce truc. Elles m'ont dit qu'elles me maudiraient si jamais je ne finissais pas ce que j'ai commencé, à savoir les trois premiers paragraphes de cet OS absolument dérangeant._

_D'ailleurs, si les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste ont une petite place pour moi au cinquième étage de l'hôpital, je suis d'accord pour y aller. Seulement, j'espère ne pas être placée à côté d'un certain freluquet blond qui pense être le meilleur sorcier au monde._

_Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JKR. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages pour me rendre compte que je suis totalement fêlée._

_Une dédicace à mes muses d'un soir, Nanola et Mirabelle31 qui sont deux filles merveilleusement tarées et qui ont bêtaisé ce truc de malades.  
_

_Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Les réponses aux commentaires se feront sur mon Live Journal, comme pour les réponses pour The Black Orchid._

* * *

**Amour, âmes et putréfaction**

* * *

Les détraqueurs comptaient parmi les créatures les plus répugnantes qui existaient sur terre.

Déjà que certains animaux moldus étaient particulièrement immondes, les détraqueurs les surclassaient amplement, et c'était peu dire.

Pendant la guerre, de nombreux moldus avaient sombré dans la dépression. Ils n'étaient pas malheureux au travail, ni à la maison, ils allaient plutôt bien, mais ils avaient eu la malchance d'être envahis par des créatures qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Normalement assujetties au Ministère de la Magie, ces créatures, qui ne communiquaient que par des râles intempestifs, étaient confinées à Azkaban, se nourrissant des souvenirs joyeux des prisonniers qui peuplaient le complexe.

Mais Azkaban étant comme une maison pour les détraqueurs, il fallait de temps en temps sortir et manger ailleurs.

Ces êtres faisaient ce que tout humain faisait régulièrement : ils sortaient se nourrir entre amis de temps en temps.

Londres représentait un restaurant proposant des mets assez variés. Si dans un restaurant classique vous aviez des plats de diverses origines, et donc de diverses saveurs, les âmes étaient pareilles pour les détraqueurs. On y retrouvait les déprimés, les euphoriques, les malades, les criminels, et même, les fous.

Niqueur et Liqueur étaient deux jeunes détraqueurs qui s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un rendez-vous arrangé par leurs parents qui souhaitaient lier leurs deux familles ensemble.

Ils étaient tombés amoureux au premier regard, et Niqueur, le mâle, avait chassé et avait ramené une âme pour Liqueur, la femelle.

Liqueur aimait beaucoup les âmes des alcooliques, alors que Niqueur préférait celles des débauchés et déviants sexuels.

C'était un jour spécial. Niqueur souhaitait demander Liqueur en mariage, mais il ne voulait pas le faire dans leur demeure habituelle, Azkaban. Les âmes n'y étaient pas assez savoureuses pour un jour aussi spécial.

Muni d'un ruban blanc qu'il attacherait au sommet de la capuche de Liqueur, Niqueur se fit beau. Il mit Putride N°5, le parfum que tout détraqueur se doit de mettre pour les grandes occasions, mit sa plus belle robe, celle qui était le moins abimée en bas, et il prit soin de mettre en valeur ses ongles souffrant d'onychomycose, symbole de beauté ultime dans leur civilisation, et il mit le ruban blanc dans sa poche.

Il attendit sa belle chez ses parents, qui logeaient dans la cellule des frères Lestrange, et les tourtereaux s'enfuirent dans le monde moldu, couverts par leurs parents. Si le Ministère apprenait qu'ils y étaient allés sans autorisation, ce serait la fin de leur monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient.

Main dans la main, ils flottèrent jusqu'à Londres, se cachant dans nuages.

Liqueur avait souhaité manger dans un bar à tapas.

L'âme d'un sorcier étant plus difficile à extraire que celle d'un moldu, les détraqueurs nommaient les rues moldues « bar à tapas » ou encore « amuse-gueule ».

Main dans la main, les créatures suivirent un couple où la femme était totalement imbibée, et où les hormones de l'homme atteignaient des sommets jamais égalés par un moldu auparavant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle, le couple de créature attaqua les deux moldus, ne les dépouillant pas totalement de leur âme mais les laissant déshabillés et inconscients dans le monde moldu. Encore deux qui finiraient dans un asile psychiatrique.

Ils écumèrent le monde moldu au gré de leurs envies, et, à un moment, Niqueur présenta le fameux ruban blanc à une Liqueur qui, si elle avait pu, se serait évanouie de bonheur.

Ils allaient enfin se marier ! Et le doyen de leur espèce, Fliqueur, les unirait et leur permettrait éventuellement de partir en voyage de noce dans un village isolé du monde Moldu.

Quelques mois passèrent, le temps pour eux de préparer leur mariage, et quelques sorciers leur firent un cadeau des plus merveilleux !

Pris par le mariage, les détraqueurs ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que certains sorciers, comptant parmi les plus fous et les plus dangereux, avaient pu neutraliser des Aurors, leur voler leurs baguettes et s'échapper du complexe d'Azkaban.

Selon le grand Fliqueur, le contrat qui liait les détraqueurs au Ministère était rompu si des sorciers s'échappaient de la tristement célèbre prison. Aussi, les immondes créatures plièrent bagage et se rendirent à Hyde Park pour célébrer le mariage de l'année.

Après tout, rien ne valait un cadre bucolique et un pique-nique pour célébrer le mariage de deux êtres qui étaient éperdus d'amour.

L'amour était un sentiment compliqué chez les Moldus, mais qui était beaucoup plus basique chez les détraqueurs. Ils se rencontraient, ils s'épousaient, ils faisaient un ou deux descendants et puis basta.

Là, Liqueur et Niqueur s'aimaient d'un amour fou depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés par l'entremise de leurs parents. Aussi, c'était émus, tremblants et pleurnichant qu'ils s'avancèrent devant Fliqueur qui les unit.

-Crôôôaôôââââaghr. (Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour unir ces deux jeunes détraqueurs par les liens sacrés du mariage.)

Les détraqueurs, rangés militairement comme s'ils étaient des soldats dans une église moldue se turent et écoutèrent le plus vieux de leur communauté officier.

-Grrââââôôôôuûûûûûûûû ! (Si un détraqueur connait une seule raison pour empêcher ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais !)

Au grand soulagement du couple, personne ne se manifesta.

-Frôôôaââââââhhhhhhh ! psalmodia le détraqueur tout en nouant le ruban blanc qui était accroché à la capuche de Liqueur autour des deux poignets des fiancés. (Malgré tous nos efforts, nous n'avons jamais réussi à traduire cette longue incantation. Nous supposons qu'il s'agit d'une longue bénédiction en langue détraqueur.)

Les autres détraqueurs présents dans l'assemblée reprirent l'enchantement. Le nœud se scinda et chaque partie s'attacha sur le poignet d'un des fiancés.

-Grôôôaâââ^rrrââh ! (Je vous déclare _Détraqueur et Détraquée_, vous pouvez embrasser des humains.)

Après avoir fait un bon festin dans Hyde Park en pleine nuit, les détraqueurs ne comprirent pas pourquoi ils n'avaient plus souvenance de leurs faits et gestes après l'émouvante cérémonie de mariage. Sans doute parce que la cérémonie n'avait pas eu lieu en plein jour et qu'à ce moment précis, le parc grouillait de moldus qui se droguaient, se prostituaient et pire encore ! Ils commettaient des actions que la morale réprouverait.

Si les sorciers s'étaient donné la peine d'étudier les détraqueurs dans le détail, ils se seraient rendu compte que leur gestation était extrêmement rapide.

Après une nuit de noce pour le moins obscure, Liqueur et Niqueur partirent en lune de miel pendant trois jours, dans un village avec un seul habitant et des centaines de brebis.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils reprirent la chasse comme d'habitude, mais dans le monde moldu cette fois-ci.

Niqueur s'inquiéta lorsque sa femme ne put que recracher l'âme d'un alcoolique qui alla se réfugier dans le corps d'une jeune fille dont il avait dévoré l'âme, laissant son contenant légitime couché dans le caniveau, cérébralement mort.

Après avoir consulté Marqueur, qui occupait la fonction de médecin de leur communauté, ils apprirent qu'elle portait en elle un petit détraqueur.

* * *

FIN

_Note de fin: Si vous me trouvez folle, vous n'avez encore rien vu. Bon courage, je n'ai pas encore osé essayer d'écrire tous les scénarios les plus tarés qui me passent par la tête les soirs de pleine lune... ou de nouvelle lune..._

_Merci d'être arrivés jusqu'ici, lecteurs, mais, s'il vous plait, j'ai été forcée. Ne me jugez pas.  
_


End file.
